Between a Rock and a Funny Place
by japaneserockergirl
Summary: In which Mei gets stuck, Hugh is a little too blunt, and Kyouhei is of no help. Implied! Hugh/Hue/Hyuu x Mei Sequelshipping. Rated T for swearing.


Hey, hey, hey! (Great; now I sound like Fat Albert. XD) This is japaneserockergirl with a simple little BW2 one-shot. Granted, I haven't gotten my hands on the game yet, but this little idea popped into my head and I felt that I just had to write it down.

**EDIT (7/19/12):** Thanks to everyone who informed me that Mei x Hugh is Sequelshipping. And apparently Daybreakshipping already represents a ship-Dawn x Mismagius.

...

I know. I'm just as disturbed as you guys.

Anyway...enjoy!

0o0o0o0

**S**tuck **B**etween **a** **R**ock **a**nd **a** **F**unny **P**lace

Mei and her brother Kyouhei had known Hugh for years, ever since he had joined their school in third grade. Despite not being friends with him back then, the brunnette girl had had the fortune of being paired up with him for many projects and thus grew feelings for the quiet yet passionate boy over time. Unfortunately, due to her own reluctance and Hugh's lack of interest (in her opinion), Mei had never been able to confess before the three had set out on their separate journeys. But Team Plasma's return had forced the trio's paths to cross once more, giving Mei the opportunity she had needed-or so it seemed.

At first, everything had been going well-her resourcefulness and battling prowess hadn't gone unnoticed by the dark-haired rival, and together, the three of them had been able to defeat Neo Team Plasma. But Mei _really_ should have known better than to actually think that everything would go her way. Case in point, her current situation: the poor girl had gotten stuck halfway between a hole embedded into Rebirth Mountain. But why would she do something so stupid as to throw herself in a hole? Why _else_? For _Hugh_. He had been chasing a Joltik that had escaped into said hole, and Mei, in an attempt to win his affections, had chased after it. And now she was stuck.

Hugh and Kyouhei paced back and forth as they tried to figure out how to free their friend.

Kyouhei snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"What?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"I read somewhere about a guy who got stick in a cave entrance but managed to thin out enough after forty days and slip right out!"

Silence.

"Are you referring to _Winnie the Cubchoo_?" Hugh inquired.

"Are you serious?" Mei shrieked, although her cries were muffled since she was stuck in the hole front first.

"I'll have you guys know that _Winnie the Cubchoo _is a _very_ informative children's book."

"Okay, I'm going to explain what's wrong with your little 'plan': _one_, _Winnie the Cubchoo_ is a work of _fiction._ Two, even if it wasn't-but it _is_-" Hugh emphasized, upon noticing that Kyouhei was about to open his mouth, "Mei is not a Cubchoo. She's human. And _three_, _because_ Mei isn't a Cubchoo, she can't live for forty days without food. Distortion, she can't even last one day without _water_."

"So, what's _your_ plan, Tall, Dark, and Emo?"

Hugh dug through his side pack and pulled out a roll of measuring tape.

"You're gonna wrap measuring tape around her and yank her out?"

"_No_, I'm going to do something _smart_." The black-haired male proceeded to take measurements around Mei's waist.

"Umm…what are you doing?" Mei asked.

"Taking measurements of your…" Hugh flushed slightly, "…backside in order to determine the best angle at which to break the rock and free you."

"Bu-bu-but I don't want you looking at my _butt_!"

"Trust me, I wouldn't be the first," Hugh muttered.

"_What_?"

Hugh backed away to avoid being kicked somewhere unpleasant. "Y'know, I can't measure you if you keep squirming."

"What do you mean 'you wouldn't be the first'?"

"Well, you do have a pretty…_noticeable_ backside, which a lot of guys tend to stare at. Your brother just beats the crap out of them before you notice."

"Hugh!" Kyouhei cried.

Hugh shrugged. "She had to learn the truth sometime."

"Well, today's just been wonderful: I find out that I have a gigantic ass _and_ I'm stuck in this stupid rock!"

"Hey, I didn't say it was 'gigantic'. I just said that it was 'noticeable'. There's a _difference_." Hugh stuffed the measuring tape back into his pack, then pulled out a Pokèball to summon his Skarmory.

"_Wait a minute_, what are you gonna do with Skarmory?" Kyouhei asked.

"_Skarmory_?"

"_Relax_. This'll only take a minute and won't even hurt-if you don't squirm." Hugh turned to Skarmory. "Skye, use Drill Peck!"

The metallic bird's beak began to spin and it dove into the rock, breaking it apart. Hugh yanked Mei free before the crumbling rocks could crush her.

"Thanks," Mei mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Hugh.

"No problem. Now that that's over, maybe we can actually make it to Yamaji Town before nightfall."

"Yeah!" Kyouhei pumped his fists and rushed out of the mountain, Mei and Hugh close behind.

Suddenly, Hugh grabbed Mei's shoulder. "Wait."

Mei stopped, giving him a curious look.

"Look, you don't have to try so hard to be a good Trainer. You already are, paparazzi be damned. You took down Team Plasma _and_ defrosted Unova. _And_ you're a great rival."

Mei blushed. "B-but I thought Kyouhei was your rival."

"_Him_? I mean, Kyouhei's a great Trainer, but he's not exactly the brightest Chandelure in Celestial Tower. But you…" Hugh looked away, a light blush forming on his cheeks, "You're…an amazing Trainer and person. And you'll be an even greater Champion."

With that, he chased after Kyouhei, Mei smiling as she followed him.

0o0o0o0

**Author's Notes:** Well, that was short. But like I said, the games aren't out in the U.S. yet, so Bulbapedia and TV Tropes were all I had to work with. XD Well, I hope you liked it anyway.

Thanks for reading and please review! And have a happy fourth of July! :D

Japaneserockergirl


End file.
